Lust Potion number 5
by Antjex3
Summary: Hermione gets her hands on Lust potion number 5. What will she discover and what will she do with that information? Rated M: for a lot of adult content, Hermione/Multi
1. Girls Night

**AN: I know I know! I'm still working on Messing with Morgana but I needed something fluffy to balance it out so I'm trying to combine writing for both fics. A word of warning. This is going to contain a lot of sex. So If that's not your thing or you're under 18 don't read it. This is going to be Hermione/ Multiple characters.**

 **Please don't flame. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Hermione groaned. _'How the hell did I get into this situation?'_

She knew that there was something wrong when Lavender and Parvati were waiting for her after the beginning of the year Head's meeting. They had dragged her into an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. When they started gossiping, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

 _'_ _If this is what I'm here for I could have just read my book in the boys' compartment.'_

Hermione huffed. When Ginny and Luna entered the compartment, Hermione felt a little more comfortable.

"Can someone tell me why I'm here?" Hermione said while crossing her arms.

Ginny just laughed. "Well we wanted to have some fun before we reached Hogwarts and we thought you could use some girl time."

Hermione didn't want to admit it but she always liked the idea of a girl's night. She never had enough girlfriends to really be part of one so she was intrigued. But still gossiping about loose girls and drool worthy boys wasn't really her style. She hoped that Luna and Ginny would lift up the level of conversation.

But that dream was shot down when even Ginny started to join the conversation about which boy had the cutest butt. Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I think Hermione doesn't particularly like to talk about the firmness of Terry Boots' butt." Luna said all of a sudden.

"It isn't just Terry Boots' butt that I don't like talking about. I just want some deeper conversation then butts and who's sleeping with who."

Lavender sighed. "Well obviously you didn't have a real girl's night before. That's why you get together with your girls and just share news that can rock someone's world. Come on Hermione just live a little will you? I mean come on even you have noticed some of the guys around are interested in you?"

Hermione looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Euh no? I mean sure once or twice but just because they needed help with their assignments. But I don't think they really are interested."

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other rolling their eyes. "Oh sweet Hermione you really are as innocent as they say."

Ginny smirked at that and pulled out a little vail filled with potion out of her breast pocket.

"Ok what the hell is that?" Hermione pointed at the little vail in Ginny's hand.

"This, my little innocent book nerd friend, is Lust potion number 5."

The other girls oohed and aahed at the little bottle but Hermione was just getting agitated. "What the hell is Lust potion number 5?"

Ginny smiled. "It's a potion that will allow you to experience the fantasies different people had about you in the last month."

Hermione looked a little confused. "So if I drink this I'll know who fantasized about me in the last month?"

Ginny nodded. "You'll experience the fantasy like for instance if Harry fantasized about me being gagged, I would experience being gagged by Harry. The potion makes the fantasies real for you."

Hermione frowned. "Will the other person know that you know?

She started blushing, it would be fun to know who thought off her in a less then innocent way but she doubted that it would be a lot.

Ginny just shook her head. "Do you want to try it 'Mione?"

Hermione blushed. She wanted to really badly, knowledge was always good to have but she didn't want to tell the rest.

Ginny just put the vail in her hand and winked at Hermione. She wanted to protest and give the vail back but Ginny just smiled and shook her head.

 _'_ _There was no hurt in trying it I guess? But not here, not now. We are almost at Hogwarts.'_

Hermione hid the bottle in her trunk for when she had the time.

* * *

It was Saturday night. Hermione was relaxed and squeaky clean after a relaxing bath in the Head's dorm. She loved having a room of her own. Granted it was a little lonely but still she like the quiet and having a bathroom all her own.

When she searched her trunk for a comfy pair of yoga pants when she found the little vail of Lust potion number 5. She decided to read the description on the bottle before making a decision.

 _'_ _Ok so Ginny told me I would experience the fantasies and it says here that I will be put in a magical sleep so I can experience it. Oh! There will be no real time passing when I take this so I can still read my book after this. I mean this will be quick.'_

Hermione read all the caution marks like don't take this when you're pregnant or over 140 years old. Which she both wasn't so lucky her.

Hermione got comfy on her new bed and uncorked the vail.

"Bottoms up" She said to nobody in particular.

She downed the whole vail and felt a little drowsy. She put the vail on her night stand before falling into a magical induced sleep.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	2. Harry

**AN: I'm trying to upload as fast as possible but I'm having technical difficulties with my laptop so It might take a while.**

* * *

Hermione blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. She looked around and noticed she sat in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

 _'_ _Mmmh I wonder whose fantasy this is…'_

The sound of a door slamming shut stopped her train of thought. Harry was coming inside with billowing robes.

 _'_ _Harry? That's unexpected…'_

Harry walked up to her desk.

"Miss Granger didn't I make myself clear during our lesson?"

Hermione looked confused. Harry looked at her again, his eyes roaming down her body. What made Hermione looked down.

 _'_ _This isn't my normal uniform! Oh Harry is really into naughty schoolgirls apparently.'_

The uniform she had on was knee high white socks with high heeled black pumps. A very short skirt just ending under her butt and a white oxford shirt tied under her boobs showing her midriff.

 _'_ _This is so cliché and the billowing robes of Snape…'_

It almost made Hermione laugh but Harry was already looking at her.

"Miss Granger, come here please."

Hermione wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was kind of excited that Harry fantasized about her. She knows he is one of her best friends but Harry is very handsome. And how cliché this fantasy is, she had the same fantasy just not with Harry.

Hermione walked up to the front desk. Harry made her spin around. When she was standing with her back to him, she felt his warm breath against her skin.

"Miss Granger?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Professor Potter?"

Harry chuckled, his lips grazing against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Are you turned on by me?"

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine.

"Maybe…"

Harry placed his hands on her hips, his fingertips slowly tracing shapes on her stomach. She tried not to giggle. But before she could say something about it, Harry stopped and placed his hands back on her hips before turning her around. Pressing her soft supple body against his hard chest. His fingertips ran down her back while pressing soft kisses up her neck to her cheeks. Soft moans escaped Hermione's lips.

 _'_ _Oh god I didn't know Harry could be so sensual.'_

Placing his hand under her chin, Harry turned Hermione's face up. He looked into her eyes, searching for permission. Hermione just leaned in, wanting to know what it felt like.

Harry brushed his lips against hers before pressing them harder against hers. Hermione sighed against his lips before swiping her tongue against his lips. The kiss became very passionate. Hermione tugged softly on Harry's hair. He growled softly as Hermione placed open mouthed kisses on his neck.

His throaty moans turned her on even more. He slowly untied her shirt and took it off, revealing a red lacy demi cup bra. Her nipples were straining against the lacy fabric. Harry slowly swiped his thumbs over her hard nipples, the lace of the bra swiping against her erect nipples heightened her arousal.

Harry leaned down, his lips brushing against her earlobe. "Are you turned on now?"

As Hermione opens her mouth to answer, Harry pinched her nipples softly. Hermione just moaned.

Harry led Hermione to the desk and put her on the desk. He stood between her legs, his hands roaming up and down her silky smooth thighs. He pushed Hermione down on her back and put her ankles on his shoulders. He pressed soft kisses down her legs and his thumb swiped against her throbbing clit.

Hermione moaned a little harder. Her skin felt on fire. "Oh Professor Potter."

He chuckled softly, softly biting on her thigh. He grabbed the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them off. He kissed further down this time. Untill he was almost touching her clit. He bit the inside of her thigh.

Hermione was on the edge of begging for release when she felt Harry's mouth on her sex. His tongue and teeth grazed her clit. Harry took a minute to take in her beauty. Her hair all messed up, her back arched, her breasts heaving. Harry sucked on her clit harder untill Hermione came undone.

Harry kissed his way up her stomach and kissed her soundly on her lips. Hermione started undressing Harry. She unbuttoned his shirt while kissing his chest softly, paying special attention to his nipples.

Harry became impatient while Hermione slowly unbuttoned his pants. He pushed her back on her back and freed his shaft, before plunging it deep inside her. Hermione arched her back when Harry slowly built up a slow rhythm.

"Harder Professor harder!"

Harry leaned down again, his lips closing around her nipple. He started sucking hard on her nipple, his tongue running over her lace covered nipple. Hermione ran her hands through his hair, tugging on it to create more pressure on her nipple.

Harry sped up and pushed harder into her. Harry was on the verge of coming inside of her when he bit down on her lace covered nipple. Hermione screamed out and her clenched walls, sent Harry over the edge. Harry spent a few minutes kissing her while still being inside her.

Hermione's vision started to fade to black again.

 _'_ _Well I guess it's time to wake up?'_

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. George

**AN: I have a few guys lined up in my head with their own "scenario". I hope you like it.**

* * *

Hermione woke up again.

 _'_ _Ok not in my bedroom so I guess there is one more. But where am I?'_

Hermione looked around. She appeared to be in the Quidditch locker rooms.

 _'_ _Ok I know where I am, but who is still the question. Maybe my outfit can give me a hint.'_

Hermione looked down. A Gryffindor quidditch jersey with gloves and knee high socks. She felt more comfortable in this outfit then she had on in Harry's fantasy but still it felt weird being in those sexy, revealing clothes.

The door to the showers opened and George stepped out of the showers, dressed in only a white towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist.

 _'_ _George?! Why is he fantasizing about me?! I'm going to enjoy this I think. I mean look at those delicious abs. But I'm really nervous about how I will act in this fantasy.'_

George was walking around, looking for his clothes. He hadn't noticed Hermione sitting there on the bench in his quidditch gear.

"Looking for this?" Hermione asked.

George turned around, a bit shocked.

"H-H-Hermione what are you doing here?"

Hermione smirked before getting up from the bench, walking up to him.

"Just waiting for you I guess."

 _'_ _Wow George is really into girls that take the lead.'_

George blushed and stuttered. "And why were you waiting for me?"

Hermione stepped in a little closer to him, the shirt brushing against his bare chest.

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

Hermione put her hand on the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his hard. Only seconds after doing this, George put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He softly nibbled her lower lip before running his hands down to her butt. He grabbed one of her ass cheeks and gently squeezed.

Hermione felt empowered and she kissed down his chest and got down on her knees. She slowly unwrapped his towel, her fingers brushing against his hard on. Hermione looked up into George's eyes, asking for permission. George faintly nodded his head and Hermione licked up the precum leaking from the head.

"Mmmh, you are so tasty."

Her lips closed around his hard on and she slowly started bobbing her head up and down his shaft. George moaned from feeling her hot, wet mouth on him. Hermione heightened that sensation by roaming her hands up his muscled thighs , closing one around the base of his shaft and the other holding his balls softly. George almost came undone just from the sensation of Gryffindor's princess pleasuring him.

He pulled Hermione back up to her feet and he kissed her wild, with an insatiable hunger for her. He slid his jersey up her body. He briefly stopped kissing her before taking off his jersey. George looked at her for a while, standing there in just his gloves and knee high socks.

He leaned down capturing one of her nipples between his lips, sucking hard. Hermione moaned while raking her nails down his back, leaving red marks all over his back. When he released her nipple there was a hickey surrounding her nipple.

"Just take me George, I need you to take me." Hermione said with a husky voice.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and walked her up to the wall. He brushed the head of his hard shaft against her sensitive nub before pushing inside her. Her hands were in his hair, tugging lightly on the strands of fiery red hair, her heels digging into his ass cheeks.

"Oh George yes. More! I need more!" Hermione moaned, throwing her head back in a fit of passion.

George began to move faster and deeper. He was on the brink of spilling his seed when one of his hands made their way between their bodies. He flicked the sensitive nub a few times before he and Hermione orgasmed together.

Hermione's body felt limp. George pressed a soft kiss on the hickey covered nipple before giving her a sweet and long kiss. Her world turned dark once again.

* * *

 **Please review. You can always suggest someone you really want to see and I'll try to keep that in mind.**


	4. Draco

**AN: Thank you Danislittlesecret for giving me this idea. I always counted on Draco being one of the guys that would fantasize about Hermione but I really liked his idea. I hope I did it justice!**

 **Hope you like it and I hope I can keep up updating once a week but in August it's going to be very difficult because I need to retake exams so I'm hoping I get a little time for myself.**

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and sighed. _'Well I wasn't expecting anymore than two but I guess this is the last one?'_

Hermione looked around. She stood in the middle of the fifth floor with just a few candles providing a bit of light. _'Mmmh curious.'_

Hermione sighed before looking down at her outfit. She was surprised. She was wearing her normal uniform and robe including her head girl badge. Fine, she had to admit her shirt was a little more open then she liked it to be and instead of covering her knees her short just brushed along the top of her knees. But still she looked sophisticated and put together so she was a bit worried.

She started walking around, hoping that the one doing the fantasizing would appear quickly.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Hermione called out.

 _'_ _Well that was my brilliant idea. I'll just have to wait untill he or she shows themselves.'_

When she finished that thought hands grabbed her hair and pulled her into a dark alcove. Hermione wanted to scream out from the pain but a hand was already covering her mouth. She was pushed against the wall. But before she could grab her wand, ropes came out of no where and put her wrists together above her head.

A soft chuckle was heard behind her. "Well, well our little Mudblood isn't that fast as she thought is she now?"

Hermione struggled against her binding. _'Oh god Malfoy… Why? Why did it have to be Malfoy?'_

He pushed his groin against her supple arse. "You are a little minx you know."

The hand that had a grip on her hair, made its way down to her chest. He roughly grabbed on her breasts and started massaging it hard. Hermione bit her lip from a moan escaping her lips. But she couldn't stop the moisture between her legs from building up.

"You know I can't have you Granger. You little know it all. Did you know my father punished me for being less than a dirty little mudblood?"

Hermione tried to shake her head but his hand that was covering her mouth just had a death grip on her chin.

"Don't lie to me Granger. I know you thrive from being better than me. And it's so fucking sexy. But of course I couldn't even fathom having all for myself unless I forced you."

He turned her around and made her look at him. The grip on her chin made it impossible not to look into those lust filled eyes. He pressed his lips forcefully on hers while his other hand explored her body, from her heaving chest to her supple arse.

His lips caressed her neck. "You know Granger I really want to fuck you right here right now. You make me so crazy with lust I would think you had me under a spell."

His lips pressed against hers again when he forced his tongue between her lips, his hands roaming over her body pinching her nipples and grinding against her wet sex. Hermione moaned against his lips and once again struggled against the rope holding her in place.

Draco loosened the ropes a bit before pushing Hermione on her knees. He unbuttoned his trousers and his impressive length was too much for Hermione to resist. Although she didn't like being bossed around in general, in the bedroom or in this case the dark alcove on the fifth floor proved to be interesting.

"Show me who's better."

Hermione just ran her tongue over her lips. Her tongue tastes his precum leaking from his throbbing cock. After moaning softly and teasing Draco more, he couldn't stop himself when he pushed against her head and made her take him in her mouth. Even a bit too far but he pulled back just enough for Hermione to relax her throat and take him in farther. His neatly trimmed pubic hair tickled her nose.

Hermione was sure she could get addicted to his scent. Musky but clean. He smelled like a real man and it made her that much wetter. While bobbing her head over his impressive length, the slurping noises Hermione made had Draco gripping her hair to force her to stay pressed against his pubic bone.

"Oh god Granger, I was right. You are such a good little mudblood sucking my cock. How does it feel having something you know you can never have again?"

He tugged her hair harder than she liked but it wasn't hurtful. He roared out when his orgasm hit. Hermione was slightly surprised when the tangy cum hit the back of her throat. She tried to swallow it all but a little escaped and made its way down her chin. After making sure she cleaned every inch of Draco's length was she allowed to get up and clean off her chin.

The ropes tightened again after Draco spun her around again. Hermione faced the wall once more when she felt Draco flipping her skirt and caressing his thumb over her soaked panties.

Suddenly a puff of cool air hit her puffed lips, before he slid his length home. It was rough and hard but oh so delicious. He pounded hard inside Hermione. She held her up with her ropes but her knees were giving out. Draco placed one hand on her hip and the other one took her full breasts out of her bra to pinch and massage her breast. She couldn't help herself and moaned loudly.

Hermione was on the verge of orgasm but Draco slowed his pace down.

"Nuh uh Granger. Not yet. I'm not there yet and I will allow you to come when I say you can."

Hermione groaned, she was so close and she needed her release. She trusted her hips back, like a bitch in heat but Draco didn't surrender.

Draco was using slow strokes and pulling out untill just the tip was nestled between her puffy lips before slamming back in. He picked up the pace, being close himself, he wanted to come and hear Hermione beg for release.

"Beg"

That one word drove Hermione over the edge. "Oh please Draco I need it, give it to me. FUCK ME!"

"With pleasure."

He started pounding into Hermione again. Pinching her nipples harder and before his own orgasm hit he pinched her sensitive nub so hard he had her seeing stars.

The sleeve around Draco's cock felt so tight it made him cum so hard.

The panting noises were the last thing Hermione heard before it went dark again.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	5. Fred

**AN: hopefully I can upload more regularly after my exams are done. Hope you like it. I have a few others in mind but you can always suggest your favorite. I also want a few that Hermione would be apposed to like Goyle or Ron (in my opinion). So let me know.**

* * *

She had given up hope that it would have been the last fantasy she had to endure. Well actually she had been enjoying herself but there were a few people she really hoped didn't fantasize about her like Crabbe or Goyle.

The next time she woke up, she found herself in a brightly coloured room. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to the bright colours. She turned around and was faced with shelves upon shelves with puking pastilles, Canary creams, love potions, pygmy puffs and more.

 _'_ _What odd. Was George getting another try? Or… Oh god was there someone else of the Weasley family I should know about?'_

Fred wandered in carrying potion ingredients. "Thanks for helping me with this potion Hermione, George and I couldn't really figure out what we did wrong."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's okay Fred. I really don't mind."

He smiled at her, a cute dimple appearing. _'Oh god the Weasley twins were really dangerous for any girl around.'_

He started cutting up potion ingredients and putting them in the cauldron. "And here is where we always get into trouble. We have stirred the potions eight times clockwise and one time counter clock wise. We added the lacewing flies and then the Valerian root and then it goes bad."

Hermione was surprised at the difficult potion he was trying to make.

"Maybe you need to add the ground beetle eyes now?" Hermione suggested.

Fred shook his head. "Already tried it and it exploded."

Hermione nodded. "Well maybe this?"

She grabbed a flask of Mandrake leaves. She crushed up a few before adding them in the potion. It was turning a light blue.

Fred's eyes lighted up. He hugged her before throwing other ingredients in.

Hermione stepped aside and looked at Fred making the potion. Seeing him so serious, so studious made her feel warm inside. She opened up a few buttons of her summer dress, revealing the tops of her breasts.

"Mione? Are you there?"

Hermione shook her head. "Yes I'm here Fred."

She licked her lips looking at him bottling the potion. _'Oh god Fred is kind of sexy when he was working on the potion.'_

"Thanks for your help Hermione. I figured out why we couldn't work it out before."

Hermione nodded, only listening with a half ear.

"The density of the ground beetle eyes makes the valerian root react toxically to the cinnamon."

Hermione had to fan herself. She was getting really hot and bothered.

"Hermione are you alright?" Fred asked putting his hand gently on her heated cheek.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and leaned into him. Fred leaned down capturing her lips. The kiss started out slow and gentle but when Hermione ran her fingers through Fred's hair, he started to nibble on her lower lip, taking a bit of a risk. But it paid off. Hermione started to moan softly and kissed him bolder, her tongue caressing his own and she tugged his hair.

"Gods Mione, where did that come from?"

"You talking nerdy to me." Hermione bit on her lower lip.

Fred smirked. "Well I'll just have to keep on going then don't I?"

He gathered Hermione up in his arms, kissing her neck. Leaving sloppy little kisses down her neck to her collar bone. He put her up on the desk. His hands stroked down her arms and nuzzled her neck. Hermione giggled.

"Fred! I'm ticklish."

Fred chuckled. "You shouldn't have said that my dear."

He began tickling her sides untill Hermione cried from laughing so hard. Fred just kissed her again.

"You look so beautiful looking so dishevelled."

Fred unbuttoned her dress even further. With her dress hanging loose the only thing she had on was a skimpy blue lace thong. But Hermione pushed him away.

"Strip."

Fred was surprised at Hermione's forceful command. Hermione shrugged off her dress and opened her legs a little more. Fred slowly unbuttoned his shirt while Hermione stroked a few fingers up and down her cloth covered slit. Fred was mesmerized. He didn't know Hermione could be so erotic.

Hermione moaned softly. "Oh Fred…"

Fred was getting hot and bothered and fumbled with his belt in haste. The soft moaning and the vision of Hermione pleasuring herself didn't make it better. He finally got his pants and boxers off, his erection sprang free. Hermione smirked.

 _'_ _Fred was definitely the bigger one of the twins.'_

He stalked up to her like a predator. He pounced on to her and kissed her passionately. He ripped off her thong and exposed her sensitive puffy lips to the cool air. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Oh Fred."

His nails ran down her pebbled nipples. She groaned as he chuckled.

His engorged head rubbed against her sensitive lips, teasing her. She growled.

"Patience Mione. All good things come to those who wait."

Fred kissed her passionately, her nipple trapped between his thumb and forefinger and slowly rolled her nipple, applying pressure.

Hermione moaned against Fred's sensitive skin. He slowly pushed his erection between her lips, his erection grazing against her sensitive nub. Hermione hissed from the pleasure.

Fred began to push faster and harder inside Hermione. Moaning harder as her tight sleeve gripped his erection. He didn't want to come to quick so he took his time teasing Hermione. Rubbing her sore nipples and his hand made his way down her body. He slowly rubbed her sensitive nub to help her along. Hermione kissed Fred's neck.

When her orgasm hit her hard she bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Fred cried out shooting his load into Hermione. Hermione's vision faded before Fred got ready for round two.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	6. Neville

**AN: I was very excited to get so many requests. I'm going to try my best to do most of them. But I will only write them if I can put an original spin on the sexy part because otherwise it's not that interesting to read so I'll try my best.**

 **Wish I had my own Neville but sadly I don't...**

* * *

Hermione groaned and rubbed her neck. _'This is getting old. I'm curious to see how many more fantasies I have to watch. Well untill now they have been very enjoyable. Oh who am I kidding? I'm so horny right now that I want to jump either one of the guys I already saw.'_

The light was a little too bright, so she rubbed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes. She felt the grass against her thighs. She stood up to stretch her back as she looked around. She was close to the greenhouses.

 _'_ _The one that comes to mind in this setting is… oh jup there he is.'_

Neville came around the corner carrying an odd looking plant which spread a delightful smell. He walked to the greenhouse. Hermione decided to follow him because of the interesting smelling plant. She didn't try to sneak up on him but even then he was startled when she closed the door behind them.

"H-Hermione, what are you doing here?" Neville asked, wiping his hands off on his pants.

"I just wanted to know more about that plant. It smells divine."

Hermione came closer and stood next to Neville.

"Can you tell me more about it?"

When Neville didn't answer for a few seconds, Hermione turned her head to look at him. He was staring at her. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Well this is a funny little plant. It's a nebula amore."

"A love cloud?" Hermione chuckled.

Neville smiled. "Well yeah because the leaves you see." He pointed at the cloud shaped flower petals.

"And where does the love part come from?" Hermione asked, while stepping closer to Neville.

He looked at her nervously. "W-w-well the petals are red maybe that's why? I haven't really had the chance to study this plant."

Hermione was pressing her body against Neville's side.

"Well it smells divine" Hermione sniffed the air again, but this time along with the sweet scent of the flower, a musky and masculine smell filled the air. She gasped and leaned closer to Neville.

"Mmh you smell godly, maybe I should have a taste?"

Hermione smirked, before leaning in even further while slowly licking the sensitive skin of Neville's neck. Apparently that was all Neville needed.

He grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her against his defined chest. He leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate embrace. He nibbled on her lower lip, slowly driving her crazy. His ministrations were slightly awkward due to his nervousness but he was a real gentleman.

He lifted Hermione up on one of the workbenches and stood between her legs. He kept on kissing her soft and slow, making love to her with just his lips. His hands roamed over her soft thighs and her tiny waist.

But Hermione couldn't wait anymore and struggled out of his grasp. She started unbuttoning his shirt, placing soft kisses on his chest with every bit of skin she revealed. Her hands slowly roamed over his slightly tanned muscles before she reached his shoulders. She pushed the shirt slowly down his arms and off his body.

"Hermione, I don't want to spoil our friendship." Neville said nervously.

"This isn't spoiling anything, we'll just see if this works."

 _'_ _Neville is such a sweetheart. I wonder how this will continue…'_

That answer stilled some of Neville's nerves because he started exploring Hermione's body again. He pressed soft kisses along her forehead, cheeks and neck. The soft little moans that escaped her lips just spurred him on. Hermione started unbuttoning her shirt when Neville stopped her. He started unbuttoning her shirt, kissing the skin he revealed. He kissed the tops of her breasts, her toned stomach and blew in her navel.

Hermione giggled and softly slapped his chest. But Neville was all business again. He unclipped her bra and took her bra off her. He cupped her breasts lovingly before rubbing his thumb against her pebbled nipples. Hermione whimpered from the soft touches.

"Shht Mione, people could hear us."

Hermione nodded her head before Neville made her a whimpering mess again. He had sucked one of her sensitive nipples between his lips, swiping his tongue against her nipple. Hermione just arched her back, pushing her breasts more in Neville's face. He bit down on her nipple making her gasp.

Neville smirked while unzipping her skirt and sliding down her panties. "What did I tell you Mione, be quiet." He got down on his knees, taking in all of her glory. He kissed her slit while his stubble scratched her thighs.

 _'_ _Oh god that's erotic… I think this one is my favourite so far.'_

The stubble on his chin grazed against her sensitive, puffy lips. Hermione groaned again.

"Neville you don't have to do this." She tried to close her legs but Neville stopped her, swiping his tongue over her dripping core. Then he focused on her sensitive nub, grazing his teeth against her clit. Hermione's moans became louder and louder.

But Neville didn't stop, he kept her hips in place, doubling his attention to her sensitive nub. But before Hermione reached her breaking point, Neville kissed his way up to her ear. He whispered softly. "I think you're ready."

Neville unbuttoned his dirty jeans and pushed them along with his boxers down his legs. His erection was big, not as big as Fred's but he was definitely wider.

Neville slowly pushed inside her. Hermione groaned hard untill Neville was fully inside her. He slowly started moving.

But then they were startled by a noise outside of the greenhouse. Neville placed his hand on Hermione's lips.

"I thought I heard something?"

Neville kept pounding into Hermione, pushing harder and harder, the closer the sound came. His erection stroking her sensitive clit and pounding at her g-spot was too hard for Hermione to handle.

"It's probably one of those hyperactive plants. Come on let's just go."

Hermione bit down on Neville's shoulder as she came. The tight muscles that clamped down on Neville's erection made it possible for him to give a few shallow trusts before he exploded inside her.

He rested his forehead against hers. "So what do you think about our friendship now?"

Before Hermione could answer everything went dark again.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Fleur & Bill

_'_ _Wait I know this place… But it's not Hogwarts. It's homey and cosy.'_

Hermione walked around the living room or at least what she thought was the living room. A fire was roaring in the corner, soft and inviting sofa's waiting for someone to sit on them and photo's on the mantle piece.

She stepped closer to the mantle piece to examine the photos. A photo off the Weasley family was waving back at her, a photo of Fleur and her sister and Bill and Fleur's wedding picture.

 _'_ _Oh god no… This is wrong. The other ones didn't have anyone but I can't do this. Bill is married for Christ sake! Ok stay calm. Maybe it's one of his brother's fantasizing doing it at Bill's? Maybe it's Ron?'_

Hermione decided to look around a bit more before sitting down in the large and comfortable sofa. She decided to check out her outfit. _'Ok it's definitely sexy…'_

She was wearing a burgundy slip dress that reached mid thigh and had a decent amount of cleavage. She wasn't wearing any shoes and as far as she could tell no bra either. Hastily she checked for panties and she discovered she was wearing lacy boy shorts.

 _'_ _I don't know whose fantasy this is but they have decent taste…'_

She heard the door of the kitchen creak and looked up. Bill and Fleur were standing in the door opening.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Fleur asked.

Hermione blushed and wanted to say something but Bill intervened.

"Fleur please sit down." Bill said.

She sat down next to Hermione and briefly hugged her.

Bill sat in on the edge of the coffee table, grasping a hand from both ladies.

"Fleur, my love, I've known about your little secret for a while and I called in Hermione to help make this secret a reality."

"Bill, I don't understand…" Fleur said, blushing like mad.

Hermione placed her hand on Fleur's thigh and her thumb rubbed the sensitive skin. "He knows you want a threesome Fleur."

Fleur looked embarrassed. She tried to stand up and flee the room but Bill and Hermione held her in her place. Bill caressed her cheek.

"Darling it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I wanted to do something special for you because you are the greatest wife anyone can wish for. And I've seen you look at Hermione before at the family gatherings."

Fleur looked down at her lap. Hermione let go off Bill's hand and cupped Fleur's face in her hands. She pressed her lips lightly on Fleur's lips.

Fleur looked shocked but leaned in to kiss Hermione again.

"Just let go tonight Fleur. I promise to be gentle." Hermione smirked and Fleur lost it. She started laughing and pulled bill and Hermione in a hug.

"Maybe we need to take this to the bedroom?" Bill asked.

The three of them made it to the bedroom. It was dimly lit and it smelled really nice. Hermione led Fleur to the bed and pushed her on her back.

Hermione slipped of Fleur's pumps and gently ran her fingers up her shapely legs. Bill kissed Fleur senseless. Tonight was all about Fleur.

Hermione's fingertips grazed the hem of Fleur's dress and slipped her fingers under it to cares Fleur's thighs. Bill unzipped Fleur's dress and took off her dress so she was left in her bra and panties.

Hermione caressed further. Her fingertips caressed her tummy and Fleur started laughing.

"That tickles."

Hermione kissed Fleur again. A caress of her lips against Fleur's turned into a slow burning kiss. Lips and tongues battled for dominance, while Hermione's hands had reached Fleur's bra. Hermione cupped her delectable breasts, which didn't fit her dainty hands.

"You're gorgeous Fleur. Me and Bill will show you just how beautiful you are."

Hermione leaned down to kiss the tops off her breasts.

Bill joined the teasing again. He had taken off his pants and shirt leaving him in just his boxers. He placed her head in his lap while Hermione kissed her way back down. She unclasped Fleur's satiny bra in one swift motion so Bill could tease Fleur while Hermione was kissing her way further down.

Her bushy curls hid her activities from Fleur and Bill untill Fleur gathered her hair in a bun so she could she just what Hermione was doing. This was something from her wildest dreams.

Hermione reached Fleur's panties and pressed soft kisses above the edge of her panties while her fingers curled around the sides. She pulled the panties down slowly, kissing the skin she exposed.

Fleur tried to close her legs but Hermione stopped her. She threw Fleur's panties across the room and looked at her with obvious lust in her eyes. Her first touch was gentle almost unsure. Her fingertips softly caressed the puffy lips, glistening with want.

When the nail of her thumb grazed against Fleur's sensitive clit, Fleur moaned. Hermione smirked at Bill and leaned in, her tongue caressing Fleur's glistening folds. She slowly dragged her tongue over Fleur's slit and stopped at her sensitive clit. Bill softly squeezed Fleur's breasts and pinched her erect nipples to add to the delicious feeling of Hermione's tongue.

Hermione slowly inserted one finger, she stroked the sensitive spots in search for the g-spot. When she found that spot that made Fleur purr, she slowly added two more fingers. She looked up at Bill and he nodded faintly.

Hermione started to suck softly on Fleur's clit, while pumping her fingers in and out of her folds. Bumping the sensitive spot over and over combined with Bill's pinching and squeezing her breasts was getting too much for Fleur. Hermione scraped her nails over the sensitive g-spot while grazing her teeth against Fleur's clit was too much for Fleur. Her muscles spasmed around Hermione's fingers and she let out a long sultry moan.

Hermione's vision blurred and turned dark for a couple minutes. When her vision was back to normal the room looked slightly different. There was more light and the room didn't smell like roses. Fleur and Bill had switched places and she wasn't wearing the slip dress anymore. She was kneeling next to Bill who was lying on his back. She was just wearing a lacy thong. Fleur was sitting on the other side off Bill dressed in a similar fashion.

 _'_ _Mmmh… they are the perfect couple. They share everything even their fantasies.'_

Her fingertips caressed down his chiselled body. She leaned down to kiss his neck up to his lips. He was almost too rough in his kiss. He nipped at her lip rather harshly and the stubble on his jaw was a bit too rough but she loved the roughness. It was so different to Fleur's soft passionate kisses.

Hermione moaned against his lips. Her nails raked down his chest. Fleur straddles his waist, her back towards him. Hermione chuckled before placing herself between Bill's legs. She slowly slid off the thong Fleur was wearing and made work of Bill's boxers.

Her hands wandered to Fleur's breasts. Her thumbs brushed against her pebbled strawberry coloured nipples. Fleur lifted her hips and Hermione helped Bill slide into Fleur's tight lips. Hermione's thumb brushed against her sensitive clit.

 _'_ _It seems Fleur is just very sensitive. No wonder their sex life is so active. Well if the boasting of Bill is to be believed.'_

Bill kissed Fleur's neck while Hermione gave a toe curling kiss. Fleur reached down and flicked Hermione's clit. She was worked up seeing Fleur getting thoroughly fucked by Bill. Fleur started to move her hips harder and rubbed her clit against Hermione's thumb.

 _'_ _This fantasy is centred around Fleur's orgasm I guess.'_

Bill kissed the right side of Fleur's slender neck while Hermione kissed the left side. Fleur moaned, feeling herself fall apart.

When Fleur switched positions with Hermione, Hermione's vision faded back to black.


	8. Goyle

**AN: After this chapter there will be one more fantasy chapter before I go into the plot. But there are more fantasies I want to talk about in this story. I'm going to post those fantasies in a seperate collection of one shots from this story and some of my others. You'll know who else fantasized about her in this story.**

* * *

Before Hermione opened her eyes, she snuggled into something soft and luxurious. _'Am I back in the room? I don't remember lying on my stomach.'_

Hermione stretched out before sitting up. This definitely wasn't the Head Girl room. The room she was in was large and airy. Decorated in calming blue's and creams. She was sitting in silk sheets in what could possibly be the biggest bed she had ever been in.

The sound of foot steps coming closer made Hermione slip back under the covers and pretend she was asleep. She felt the bed dip next to her, calloused fingers caressed her back.

 _'_ _mmh… that actually feels good.'_

To keep up the charade, Hermione groaned and turned her head to the person who was caressing her back. She slowly opened her eyes and was slightly surprised to see Gregory Goyle sitting on the bed.

"Well hello sleepyhead. I've got breakfast here unless you want to sleep a little longer?"

She shook her head but didn't make a move to eat the breakfast.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He raked his fingers slowly through her hair.

She turned on her back, leaning up on her elbows. The sheet was just covering her up to her waist. She stretched out her hand to touch his cheek.

"I'm hungry for something other than breakfast, my love."

Gregory looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Hermione leaned up and put her arms around his neck. "Make love to me, Greg."

Greg leaned in and softly sucked on her lower lip. His hand rested on the side of her neck, his thumb caressed her jaw.

Hermione nibbled on his upper lip while her hands made their way down his chest. He was just simple clad in boxers. He looked so handsome, she never noticed it before. He always looked kind of beefy and a little stupid but even now Hermione had to admit that he started to look better the last few years. And maybe he wasn't that stupid?

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. Hermione moaned softly. He was gentle and not like the other fantasies she experienced.

Greg slowly pushed her down and hovered above her. Every so often leaning down to place soft kisses all down her neck and chest. Hermione wrapped her leg around his waist. Pulling him closer to her. She liked feeling his weight on her body.

He slowly caressed her thigh and turned them around. Pulling her on top of him. His thumbs slowly caressed her waist, just above her panty.

"Do I have to do all the work again?" Hermione chuckled.

Greg smirked and slowly slides his hands up her chest. His thumbs brushing against her nipples. Hermione moaned softly.

He slides the panties down her shapely legs. He lifted his hips and gave Hermione the chance to slide his boxers down.

Hermione leaned down to kiss his neck and Greg turned them again. Her legs were around his waist while he slowly slid inside her. His pace was slow and steady and Hermione felt thoroughly loved. Their lips battled for dominance and his tongue slowly licked her lower lip.

 _'_ _This fantasy was the best one I've had in a while. Would he be so loving and tender in normal life?'_

He slowly picked up the pace while looking into her eyes. "I love you so much darling."

Hermione blushed while kissing him passionately.

He moved his hips a little faster and moved his fingers down to tease and rub her sensitive nub. It made her moan harder and she needed to let loose.

Her back was arched and he was sporting scratch marks on his back. He rubbed her sensitive nub a little harder.

Hermione just had to let go. The orgasm hit her hard and her tight sleeve around Greg's erection made him cum inside her.

He laid down on her. He caressed her thighs.

She leaned in to kiss him softly. "This was even better than last night."

Greg chuckled and kissed her a little more roughly when her vision faded to black again.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	9. Daphne

**AN: hope you enjoy**

* * *

Hermione yawned. _'Seriously another fantasy? Who is fantasizing about me now?'_

She blinked her eyes and looked around. She was in the library, working on a Potion's assignment. There was no one in sight except for a few Slytherins. _'Weird… I've had Malfoy and Goyle. Would it be Zabini this time?'_

She then decided to check out her outfit. She was wearing a denim shirt dress and tan leather sandals. _'This is too fashionable for a guy…'_

Daphne Greengrass sat down next to her. "Hey Granger, you look good for a change. Who styled you?"

Hermione just grinned. "You're jealous about my style."

Hermione just stood up and walked to another part of the library. Daphne followed her.

 _'_ _Oh god is it Daphne? Is she the one who is having the fantasy? Well this is a first.'_

Hermione was searching for a new book when Daphne countered her again.

"I don't believe you Granger. No one has a style change that drastic in a few weeks."

Hermione smiled. "Well Greengrass, I just wanted to show the world my sexy body. Is there something wrong with that?"

Daphne looked at her, licking her lower lip. Daphne pushed Hermione against the bookshelf.

"Well I certainly noticed your delicious legs" Daphne ran her hand over Hermione's thigh "and your cleavage. Who knew that you had such delicious breasts?"

Daphne pressed her lips softly and hesitatingly on Hermione's ones.

Hermione kissed her back a little more passionate.

"Didn't know you'd be queer too Granger."

Daphne's thumbs caressed Hermione's sides and pulled her closer to her body.

Daphne whispered in her ear. "Ever been fucked in the library?"

Hermione giggled but shook her head. "Do you want to be my first Daphne?"

Daphne kissed Hermione's neck and nibbled softly on her earlobe. She was gentle and het soft hands caressed Hermione's skin.

Daphne started to unbutton the little buttons on Hermione's dress one at a time.

"But there are other people here… Daphne we can't."

Daphne shushed Hermione and kissed that sensitive spot at the base of her neck that all guys seemed to have forgotten about. Hermione moaned at the delicious tingling all over het body.

"I've put up privacy wards, so relax and let me fuck you." Daphne whispered in Hermione's ear.

 _'_ _Oh god never thought a dirty mouth could turn me on like that.'_

Daphne's fingers were everywhere. Hermione just closed her eyes to feel those little caresses even more intensely. Daphne unclasped Hermione's bra. Hermione leaned into Daphne's touch.

Hermione tugged at Daphne's sweater. But Daphne put Hermione's hands above her head. Daphne rubbed over her panties. Hermione moaned harder.

Daphne got on her knees and ripped off her panties. She kissed and licked her puffy and sensitive lips. Daphne put Hermione's one leg over her shoulder. She kissed Hermione's inner thigh.

She went back to kissing her sensitive lips and her little nub.

Hermione moaned harder, Daphne pushing her harder and faster over the edge. The tip of Daphne's tongue and her teeth teased the little nub untill Hermione begged for release.

"Oh god yes! Harder, harder."

Hermione moved her hips against Daphne's mouth. The extra friction made it to hard to hold it back and Hermione came with a scream.

Daphne put the scraps of Hermione's panties in her skirt pocket and slowly buttoned up Hermione's dress again.

"That was fun Granger. I'm looking forward to the next time."

Before Hermione could answer her vision turned black once again.


	10. The aftermath

Hermione finally woke up in her own bed. She patted down her body. Comfortable yoga pants: check. A loose fitting Gryffindor jersey: check. The empty bottle of Lust potion: check. She sighed contently and rubbed the back of her neck. She groaned loudly.

 _'_ _Ok, let's get the facts straight. Let's make a list off all the ones that fantasized about me and what happened in these fantasies. Maybe then it'll make some sense…'_

Hermione crawled out of bed and grabbed a few pieces of parchment and her favourite quill.

 _'_ _Ok Hermione just think. There were a few surprises but also a few good ones… Ok Hermione get your head in it. Just start writing.'_

 _'_ _Well the first one was Harry as a professor. Well that was an unexpected surprise. He was very passionate.'_

While she was writing a few details behind Harry's name, a faint blush spread on her cheeks.

 _'_ _Ok stop it! Let's continue writing.'_

After a while her list was complete. After each name there were a few details describing the fantasy.

\- Harry: professor, dominating, still very sweet

\- George: quidditch uniform

\- Fred: intelligent and oh so sexy

\- Draco: dominating and rude

\- Neville: exhibitionist and outdoors

\- Goyle: loving and sweet

\- Daphne: library and very sexy

\- Bill and Fleur: threesome centred around Fleur

\- Dean: artistic, very sensual

\- Oliver: adventurous, with a broom

\- Percy: study session, love on the table

\- Charlie: at the dragon reserve, very rough

\- Ginny: a girl's night after everyone left, very loving and tender

\- Lee: in the radio studio in between shows

\- Theo: rough, in the dungeons

\- Blaise: on the Italian beach, at midnight

\- Snape: surprisingly tender and loving…

\- Lucius: a pregnant kink

\- Remus and Sirius: threesome, centred around me

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face.

 _'_ _What the hell am I going to do now?'_ She hugged her knees.

There was a pounding noise on her door. "Mione, are you ok?" Harry called out.

Hermione was freaking out. "Euhm yeah sure! Don't come in here Harry!"

Hermione paced along her room. ' _How could she face all of the people that fantasized about her? I mean really.'_

 _'_ _Well they don't know you know they fantasize about you… You can use it to prank people.'_

Hermione sighed. ' _I'm not that mean.'_

But the little voice in the back of her head was convincing her to have some fun. She looked at the list again. Well there were a few fantasies she really liked namely Fred and Harry and Neville. She blushes. She needed a plan if she really wanted to go through with this.

The fact that Ron hadn't fantasized about her, did sting a little. But she didn't need him. There were more handsome men who really liked her. She would show them just how sexy she could be.


	11. Forming a Plan

**AN: had a hard time writing this because life got in the way + I'm not sure how I want Hermione to seduce or let the people know she knows about the fantasies. So all ideas are welcome!**

* * *

She started pacing her room. _'How am I going to do this? I don't even know how to seduce someone…'_

Hermione sighed. This wasn't going to work. Hermione stopped and face palmed.

"Stop it Hermione. You can be as sexy as Parvati or Lavender. I just got to believe in myself. Maybe I'd feel better if I made a plan. Like how would I seduce them and maybe who I would seduce because seducing Snape or Malfoy senior would be too awkward for words!"

Hermione rubbed her temples. A plan. Hermione sighed. She couldn't even seduce someone without a plan.

She started to think about ways she could improve her seduction techniques. She looked down at her clothing. She knew Yoga pants were sexy and formfitting but she didn't dare to wear them outside her bedroom. Maybe she needed to update her wardrobe.

Maybe she could use some of the 'suggestions' the fantasies provided like the stylish denim dress Daphne put her in or the slip dress Bill and Fleur preferred. Luckily Ginny had already pushed the clothing catalogue of the owl order company in her hands.

She knew she wouldn't change into a vamp over night but she could spice up her style.

After spending what felt like hours, she finally made her order and she made sure to send on the order tomorrow morning.

She wanted to grab another cup of thee since the one she made, was getting cold. Normally she would change into shapeless joggers but she needed to put herself out there.

* * *

After a few more minutes of contemplating and arguing in her head, hesitantly she walked out of the room, pulling the jersey down over her butt.

"Hey Hermione, are you okay? You didn't sound that good."

Hermione was startled. She knew someone would see her in her yoga pants eventually but not now.

 _'_ _Come on you're a Gryffindor, it's just Harry. It's no big deal.'_

Hermione cleared her throat. "No I'm fine Harry. I just didn't feel so great."

Harry looked up and his mouth was slightly open. ' Wow Hermione looks good.'

Hermione took Harry's slightly dazed look as a compliment but still she felt a little exposed.

"So yeah I thought I get some more tea." Hermione said. She actually didn't mind the staring. She felt good in this outfit and she was proud of her long shapely legs, her not so flat stomach and her more than average bust.

Maybe she would have to talk to Ginny about this. She could help and she knew that Ginny and Luna were a bit more than they'd let everyone believe so she wouldn't be mad. That even explained the fantasy she saw with Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. _'Yeah, tomorrow I'll talk to Ginny and Luna. They'd know what to do I mean they were two babes even though they weren't into men.'_

While stirring her teacup, she taught back to Ginny's behaviour around guys. Luna wasn't much help even though guys still liked her, she couldn't be that spacey. But Ginny always had boys lining up for her. She would twirl her hair, or laugh seductively or push up her already generous cleavage to reveal even more.

Hermione sighed. _'I hope this plan is worth it.'_

* * *

 **Please Review. Ideas on how to handle the fantasies or seducing are very welcome!**

 **P.S.: I've started writing the other fantasies on the list that aren't included in the story so please be patient. I know I'm bad at uploading but I still don't have my good computer back (even though it has been 3 months already). When I get him back it will be easier for me to write and post.**


	12. Luna's advise

**AN: Back after a long time I know. Life was hard for the last couple of months and needed some time for me. But I'm back and I hope I can update more often! I've started to one shot collection so please check that out!**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Since it was a Sunday, Hermione had a lay in. She rubbed her hands over her face, feeling frustrated. ' _Urgh, I really have to ask Ginny her help aren't I?'_

She sighed once again before she crawled out her comfy bed. She picked out a t-shirtdress her mother bought her in the summer. She put on a pair of ballet flats and put her hair up in a ponytail.

Hermione finally found Ginny and Luna, sitting at the lake having a picnic.

"Hey Hermione, how was the potion?" Luna asked.

"You already used it?" Ginny asked, kind of surprised.

"Yeah… Why the surprise?" Hermione asked Ginny while plopping down on their picnic mat.

Ginny laughed. "Well, I expected you to be less nosey so I didn't think you would have used the potion by now. So I'm guessing you want to talk to us about something?"

Hermione nodded.

"Was it that bad?" Ginny asked.

But before Hermione could open her mouth to answer, Luna already shook her head. "No, Hermione seems to really enjoy it. But isn't sure how to proceed. Am I right?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Ok 'Mione, tell us. What do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked. But she was already watching Luna, expecting her to answer but she shook her head and waited for Hermione to speak up.

Hermione sighed. "Well I've seen how I acted in their fantasies and that just wasn't me… I mean I was being forward and a seductress and … ARGH" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "I just thought you guys could give me tips on how to seduce someone."

Hermione looked up at them but before Ginny could start to rattle off her list of seduction techniques (probably the ones she preferred), Luna shook her head.

"Hermione, you don't need to change yourself to be seductive." Ginny tried to protest but Luna put up her hand. "Listen to me. You are a beautiful young woman. But the problem is you don't see that yourself. Let me guess. The fantasies you experienced were you seducing the guy, being extra brave and bold?" Hermione meekly nodded her head.

Luna continued. "Well Hermione, the only thing you had in common in all the fantasies was your confidence in yourself. You hide yourself behind your books and your knowledge. The only thing they changed was how you acted. Ok I'm sure there were things in the fantasies that you've never thought about wearing but that's a whole other point."

Hermione tried to protest but she saw that Luna was right. But Luna wasn't done yet.

"If I know you as well as I think I do then you already browsed the owl order catalogue Ginny so thoughtlessly put in your trunk and was thinking off buying yourself a whole new wardrobe based on the fantasies you saw. How correct am I?" Luna asked.

Hermione sighed and mumbled. "Very spot on."

Luna grabbed one of Hermione's hands. "Look Hermione, if new clothes give you confidence than I'll be the first to say go all out. But buy all the clothes you like and not because you were wearing it in a fantasy. You need to feel good in those and you need to wear them. Guys and some girls" Luna blatantly looked at Ginny, who was looking the other way with suspiciously pink cheeks. "Will like you in everything you wear. And if you really want some new clothes, I'll be happy to help pick them out but you need to do it for yourself and not for someone else who fantasized about you without knickers on."

Hermione started giggling. Luna was right. She was going at it the wrong way. She needed to feel good and feel sexy and not just buy something she thought they would like because it was just some silly fantasy!

Luna smiled. "See, a smile on your face makes you twice as attractive. So what else did you want to talk to us about?"

Hermione started to talk about every fantasy in great detail but decided to leave out the one with Ginny, even though Luna seemed to know about it. And she told the girls her little plan about seducing the guys and girls that fantasized about her. Luna correctly guessed that that spurred on her little freak out about her wardrobe but now she needed a little plan to just subtly let them know that she knew.

With the help from Ginny and Luna, the plans formed into something concrete.

* * *

Luna had promised to help Hermione shop for clothes she thought would boost her confidence and made her feel sexy.

The only difference with the night before was Hermione was picking things she liked. The whole shopping experience with Luna and Ginny made Hermione think about Ginny's fantasy but then with Luna.

Hermione saw the gratitude in Ginny's eyes when they said their goodbye's that night. _'I'm sure Luna knows that I saw Ginny's fantasy but from Ginny's reaction, I'm sure she doesn't know how it goes. I don't want to ruin what they have so Ginny's fantasy will stay secret. So that's one fantasy down, now I can concentrate on the others. This will be an interesting year at Hogwarts.'_

* * *

 ** _Please Review_**


	13. Dean Volume 2

**I know I've been a bad uploader. I don't really have an excuse. I hope my muse is here to stay for a while so I can finish the stories I'm writing now.**

* * *

Hermione still had no idea how she could seduce someone. There were a few ones that she could do right now like Harry, Dean or Neville. Most of the Slytherins would stay a fantasy because even though Hermione liked a bit of roughness in the bedroom, that's for sure but she didn't like it all the time. And of course there were a few she couldn't reach out to at the moment. Like Charlie or Sirius and Remus.

 _'_ _Oh god Sirius and Remus. If they weren't almost the same age as my father I would jump them. Just once because well Remus had his eye on Tonks and Sirius was too much of a player to settle down. So maybe that needs to stay a fantasy as well?'_

Since it was Sunday, Hermione dressed herself very casual. She put on a black pair of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt with a quote of Shakespeare on it.

Hermione made her way down to the Gryffindor common room with a book. A little common room for her and Harry was fine but she liked the cosiness of the bigger Gryffindor common room.

 _'_ _How come I've never noticed this before? I mean come on? I can't be that daft.'_

Hermione opened her book again, thinking about how she never noticed those boys saw something in her.

"Hey Hermione." Dean sat, while sitting down next to her.

"Oh hey Dean, how are you?" Hermione said while closing her book.

"Oh I'm good and you?" Dean answered while he let his eyes wander down Hermione's body. Which Hermione noticed since she was looking extra carefully.

"Oh I'm fine just thinking about art." _'Talking about interests is considered flirting right?'_

"Oh really, what were you thinking about then?"

Hermione tried to twirl a curl around her finger but decided she would just look stupid doing that so she stopped her hand before she touched one of her curls. But she tried to make it less awkward by brushing away a little bit of fluff on her cheek. Dean was looking at her a bit confused but didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I was thinking about photography."

Dean's eyes sparkled. "Oh really? I love photography."

Hermione smiled. _'Well I actually knew that already of course but this is kind of cool to be able to talk to him about it. Ok Hermione, now try to be subtle and flirt a bit.'_

"Yeah I was thinking about a boudoir shoot I saw this summer."

Dean started blushing. Hermione felt a little awkward just saying it like that.

"Well I mean, my mother always liked pin up style dress and she bought a book. There was a boudoir shoot in it and I just really thought it looked so beautiful."

"Oh yeah? Can you describe it?" Dean asked, smirking a bit. _'Probably thinking about the fantasy? I wonder what he's going to say when I explain the scene.'_

"Well the one I really liked was a photoshoot of a girl, I think around my age maybe a little older." Dean nodded. "She was wearing a black lace set of lingerie."

She saw Dean's smirk return. "Oh no wait it was burgundy." Dean's smirk faltered a bit and shifted in his chair.

"Was there something else?" Dean asked, licking his lips.

 _'_ _He seems a little nervous. Am I making him nervous?'_

"Well she was wearing a white collared men's dress shirt, off the shoulder, her hands covered by the sleeves."

Dean nodded his head slowly.

"It looked cute rather than sexy I thought. Do you know what I mean Dean?" Hermione smirked when she saw Dean shifting in his seat, trying to readjust his jeans.

"Well… I think I can imagine something like that."

"Are you sure you can imagine it?" Hermione asked again, smirking a bit more which made Dean even jitterier.

"Well Dean I'm going to the Great Hall for some lunch. I'll talk to you later." Hermione smiled and decided to wink at him.

Hermione decided to put her book away first and when she reached the fourth step she looked back. And yes Dean was staring at her ass.

This wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	14. Polygamy?

The following week was packed with lessons, Dean staring at her ass and Harry trying to ask her to sit with him more often, now that she stayed in her yoga pants. Hermione was quit amused. It was very flattering but she wouldn't abuse the power. Now that she knew that a few guys she crushed on during the years, fantasized about her spurred her on to investigate these feelings further. But not without having some fun first.

The following weekend Ginny had some interesting news. "Hey Hermione, did you know that the twins are going to be a lot closer to us in the future?"

"Oh?" Hermione blushed a bit. Fred was definitely one of the fantasies she needed to take a closer look at. She was still harbouring a little crush for the prankster but had put it on the backburner because she always thought he would think of her as dull and boring, but clearly something changed.

"Yeah, they are opening a second venue of the shop right here in Hogsmeade. It will be open the first weekend we are allowed to go! Oh that's so excited, don't you think?" Ginny smirked, but Luna nudged her and give her a stern look. Ginny backed off immediately.

"I think it will be a good idea to sort out your feelings first Hermione." Luna said, while cutting her scrambled eggs. "I know you are conflicted but keep in mind that the wizarding world has other views on romantic relationships than the muggle community."

Hermione looked baffled. "Luna how did you know… I mean I just thought about it myself."

Luna shrugged and tilted her head slightly to the right. "I don't think you are so difficult to read Hermione. I mean the relations one is kind off a given. Romantic relationships aren't a subject that I think you would just look up willy-nilly and there is no real information given about it in any of the lessons. So Hermione, you kind of lacked the background about that."

Hermione looked baffled and was looking a little insulted. But Luna continued. "Hermione, I don't mean any slight to you but it's just the truth. Muggleborns normally don't know that the wizarding community is much more open about same sex relationships or out of the ordinary relationships."

Hermione sat still for a moment processing that information. _'Luna is right. She and Ginny are open about their relationship and no one really bothers them about it. I mean in the muggle school system they would be bullied relentlessly or well stared at a lot.'_ Hermione nodded.

Luna took that nod as a sign she could continue. "Also if someone looks closely at your face when you talk about certain guys that fantasized about you it's very clear to see who you are or were crushing on and are definitely the winners."

Hermione nodded again. ' _I have to work on my poker face. I can never fool Luna but if it was that apparent on my face, I need to start acting more like a Slytherin and play my cards closer to my chest.'_

"Thanks Luna for that insight." Hermione said before returning her attention back to her breakfast.

"No need to thank me Hermione. By the way, I would recommend 'Relations and other constructs' by Bathilda Bagshot."

Hermione smiled and nodded. ' _Of course Luna knew I wanted to check that out.'_

Hermione finished eating and made her way to the library. When she entered the library she noticed Daphne Greengrass sitting close to her usual spot in the library. Hermione tried not to let it show she knew about Daphne's fantasy and kept a straight face, walking between the stacks.

As she finally found her book in the wizarding customs section, Hermione felt like she was being watched somehow. She turned to look up and there at the corner of the row of bookcases, Daphne was trying to be subtle and looked as if she tried to pick out another book to read. Normally Hermione wouldn't have noticed but now she found it odd. Why would Daphne Greengrass, Pureblooded witch need a book on wizard's customs. The second time Hermione looked at Daphne, she was watching Hermione. Hermione smiled and gave a little wave. Daphne clearly wasn't expecting that.

Hermione left behind a baffled Daphne and went to her favourite table in front of window looking over the black lake and the forbidden forest in the distance. Hermione decided to start with the relations portion of the book, she could read the other chapters on a later date. It was all there. Same sex marriage was accepted and they even encouraged the partners to get children of their own. Even adoption was easier for same sex relationships, so other couples who could have children on a natural way were encouraged to have their own children.

After the same sex relationship chapter, it became weirder and weirder. The wizarding world was encouraging polygamous relationships. Which wasn't that hard to believe. _'I mean there are a lot more guys than girls right now in Hogwarts. Just look at the Weasley family, seven children and still just one daughter. There are like two guys to one girl right now. But why haven't I seen people in polygamous relationships. Maybe I need to talk to Luna again.'_

Hermione packed up the book to read it later that evening and started walking towards the exit. When she passed Daphne when walking to the exit, she smiled at her again and waved again. Daphne started to wave back this time. _'I'm not attracted to her but I think she would make a great friend.'_

Hermione found Luna outside at the greenhouses. Animals were surrounding her, she looked more and more like a fairy. "Hello Luna." Hermione said before she sat down.

Luna was petting a little bunny. "Hello Hermione. Found the book?"

Hermione nodded. "It was a very interesting read. But I have a question."

"Why you don't see more polygamous relationships in the parents of your friends?" Luna asked.

Hermione wasn't surprised anymore and just nodded her head. She started petting the fluffy bunny that had hopped on her lap.

"Well, not everyone is going to be a part of a polygamous relationship. Like Molly and Arthur don't need anyone else to complete their bond. My grandparents had a polygamous relationship. I had one grandmother, who was married with four men. They all lost their lives in the war with Grindlewald. Because the wars with Grindlewald and Voldemort, a lot of people lost their lives and that made it less likely to have polygamous relationships in that generation."

Hermione nodded. It made so much sense. Maybe she needed to learn a bit more about the customs in the wizarding world. Who knows in what kind of relationship she would end up at the end of this experience?

* * *

 **Please review**


	15. Visiting the Twins shop

**AN; not mine. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend was finally there and it was the first time Hermione would see the twins again since the summer vacation. Well she was looking forward to see one twin in particular. Since taking the potion, she listed off all the ones that would be worth pursuing and Fred definitely made the list. Seeing the redhead again would be interesting.

She decided that she would try to dress up a little more. Well just not look like a homeless person what most girls decided was the best fashion choice. She decided to put on a new pair of black skinny jeans and a burgundy flowy top. To top her outfit off she tried on black heeled ankle boots but decided against it. She really liked those ankle boots but she decided not to make it too much of a transformation so she put on a pair of black low top converse.

She made her way down to the Great hall to meet up with Luna and Ginny. She ran into Neville on the way down. Neville was one of the guys that made her list. "Hey Hermione, you look beautiful." Neville said as they walked down together. "Thanks Neville, you look very handsome too." Neville blushed a bit. His grey trousers complemented the navy blue colour of his shirt. "Are you going to the opening of the twins shop?" Neville asked. Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm going with Ginny so I guess she'll want to see her brothers." Neville chuckled. "Is that the only reason why you are going to the shop?" Hermione looked a little surprised, blushing lightly. "Yes of course what else could it be?" Neville put up his hands and chuckled. "It was a joke Hermione." Hermione blushed. ' _Damn it why did I overreact?'_

Lost in thought, Hermione tripped over her own feet but Neville stopped her from falling over. "Are you ok Hermione?" Neville said, looking kind of worried for her. Hermione nodded but Neville put his hand on her lower back just to be safe. The weight of his hand reassured her but slightly put her on edge. Neville and Fred were the ones that were on the top of her list. Well she had had a crush on both of them a while ago but knowing that they fantasized about her made her feel warm inside. Maybe a polygamous relationship would be the answer? Maybe she needed to talk to Luna again?

They arrived at the Great Hall and Neville's hand was still resting on her lower back. Ginny and Luna came towards her and Neville quickly took away his hand from her back. Hermione immediately felt the loss of his hand.

Ginny smirked, watching Neville pulling away his hand. "Hi Neville, are you coming with us?" Ginny smiled sweetly, Luna nudged her with her elbow. Neville blushed lightly but answered very quickly. "Euhm, no. I've already agreed to go with the other guys to check out the new shop of the twins and get some butter beers after."

"Well that's a shame maybe we'll see you later. Save a seat for us will you Nev?" Ginny said sweetly. Luna and Hermione were glaring at her. Neville just made sure he was quickly getting out of there. One last glance at Hermione and he left to meet up with Harry and the rest of the guys.

"What the hell Ginny? Why were you being so pushy with Neville?" Hermione said. Ginny laughed. "Oh Hermione, I was just laughing. No harm done." Luna looked a bit disappointed at Ginny. "Ginny you know how much Hermione likes Neville. Why did you do that?" Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I promise to behave." She said, addressing Luna in particular.

Luna was pacified and the three girls made their way to the village. "Let's just go get our shopping done and let's end in the new shop." The others agreed and went on their way. Because they wanted to visit the twins shop, their other shopping was over very quickly.

Despite the fact that the store was so new, it wasn't very busy at this time of day. Most of the Hogwarts students wanted to have a little bit of a lie in and were just getting out of bed. The twins shop was colourful and bright. Pinks, purples and oranges were the colours that predominated the store windows. Hermione smiled. _'I wonder if Fred would have thought out this colour scheme or was it George's idea? Well I'm sure it's Fred's. This would be so like him. So bold and bright like his personality and so well thought out and… Oh god Hermione stop rambling.'_

"Well if it isn't our favourite sister, her precious girlfriend and our loveliest bookworm. What brought you to our humble abode?" George said. Hermione chuckled. "We came to see if your big head still fit in the shop." George smiled but clutched his heart. "Hermione! How could you my love? I'm mortally wounded!"

Hermione smiled but an arm sneaked around her shoulders. "How dare you brother, my love, my life! Hermione run away with me!" Fred said, his arms sneaked around her. Hermione blushed a little bit. "Take me away my love! From that dastardly brute!" Hermione said, chuckling.

The twins were surprised to see Hermione acting this way. But Fred definitely didn't mind. He pulled her a little closer before he let her go and he went to stand next to his brother. "So ladies, what can we do for you?"

"We just wanted to take a look around and wish you luck with your new shop." Hermione said, her cheeks were still a bit red. "So what do you recommend for the beginning pranksters to buy?" Fred got a twinkle in his eye and led them towards new products. In the meantime Neville, Harry and the boys joined them in the store. After a few minutes, the girls had their hands full of new products. They decided to call it a day and went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Harry and Neville watched the girls leave. Fred came over to them. "Does Hermione seem weird to you the last few days?" Neville and Harry shrugged.


	16. Gazes and Explanations

**AN: I don't think this story is going to go on that much longer. But you can always suggest things you want to see, maybe i'll put them in as one shots if I don't really know how to put it in the story.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione felt a little paranoid. Harry and Neville had been looking at her weirdly. ' _Did they talk about something? Did they know that she knew? Were they mad at her?'_ Hermione was working herself into a frenzy, but she managed to convince herself that she was overreacting.

She was certain she just had to make a choice and make it less creepy. She didn't mind the flirting at the beginning but she started to get creeped out by the glances and the whispering behind her back. _'Did she really want to let everyone know that she knew?'_ Hermione could imagine just wearing a burgundy slip dress on the Weasley's Christmas party and wanted to just watch them squirm. But she decided against it. It would make the holidays just too weird and Hermione didn't exactly need more weirdness in her life.

Hermione made her way out of her room and made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Neville were looking at her again, like they were trying to figure out if she betrayed them or something. _'Did they find out? Oh god no, they are mad at me and are going to shun me now, won't they?'_ Hermione's shoulders sagged a little. Harry and Neville were two of the boys she hoped she would be able to talk about it and maybe ask their opinion on polygamous relationships. She was feeling very selfish. If Harry and Neville were open to it, she would be the only one that got together with her crushes. Even they were open for it to be a polygamous relationship, would they be open to it being just one girl for them to share?

Hermione made her way out of the common room, searching for Luna. Luna had been her friend for a long time but now she was the one Hermione went to, to talk about the fantasies and the possibilities that were happening right now. It didn't mean that Hermione didn't like Ginny or she didn't talk with Ginny about the fantasies but Luna was more serious about the possibility of a polygamous relationship.

Hermione found Luna sitting at the edge of the Forbidden forest, feeding the Thestrals. "Hello Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione sighed before she sat down next to Luna. "I think Harry and Neville are mad at me."

Luna scratched the Thestral foul under his chin. "Why do you think that? I thought their looks were just trying to figure out if there was anything different." Hermione looked at Luna. "Are you sure? They look at me like…" Hermione sighed. "I don't know Luna, the weird looks started after they talked to Fred."

Luna stopped scratching the foul under its chin. " Let's go over what happened with the twins. Did you act out of the ordinary?" Hermione shrugged. "I don't think so?"

"What's the matter Hermione?" Ginny said as she joined the other two girls. "We are going over what happened at the twins store. Harry and Neville have been acting weird since then." Ginny nodded. "And did you guys think off something?"

Luna and Hermione shrugged and shook their heads. "Well, there was you going along with their monkeying around that was out of the ordinary." Hermione looked strangely at Ginny. "Why is that so weird?"

Ginny shrugged. "Normally you don't approve of that behavior and now you joined in, it didn't make sense. It was very funny but you don't normally do it."

"Have I really been that much of a stick in the mud?" Hermione said, a little dejected. Luna rubbed her back. "It's not that you have been a stick in the mud Hermione, you had to be serious with Ron and Harry around. I mean you made sure you studied and you took a lot on your plate yourself. You are letting loose this year and it's just a little different now that you are more relaxed and just chilled."

Hermione nodded her head, but still her spirits were low. _'I really missed a lot of few times, because I couldn't let loose or let my hair down. Maybe that's why the twins tried to take my mind of my homework so much.'_

Luna gently grasped Hermione's hand. "Did you think about who you wanted to ask?" Hermione nodded. "I think the three that are trying to figure me out are the ones that I hope will say yes."

* * *

Harry saw Neville reading in the common room when he came down that morning. Harry nudged Neville with his elbow. "Did you notice anything different about Hermione?" Neville shook his head. "Well not really, she seems a lot happier lately and just more at ease. They saw her coming down the stairs. And she looked at them, she smiled. And suddenly her shoulders drooped and her smile was fading fast. Before they could utter a word, Hermione made her way out of the common room.

Dean and Seamus made their way down the stairs, chuckling. "Hey guys, what are you staring at?" Harry shook his head. "Did you guys notice something about Hermione?"

Seamus shrugged. "She's still the friendly, wanting to solve everyone's problem bookworm I've known since first year except maybe now she dresses better than before. Like she has a crush or something."

Dean just nodded his head. "Yeah, other than her dress sense and letting loose a bit, I don't see anything different. Why?"

"Fred asked if she had been acting weird since she was really goofing about yesterday in the store but we didn't really notice so we've been trying to figure it out. But then this morning she came in here with a huge smile on her face and she saw us and after a few moments she seemed so sad." Neville answered, still watching the portrait, hoping Hermione would come back and talk to them.

"Well maybe you looked kind of angry or something?" Seamus said.

Harry looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah like that." Seamus said.

"Maybe she mistook your gaze for a mad one and thinks that you guys are mad at her. That would explain the switch in emotions." Dean completed Seamus's explanation.

Harry and Neville looked at each other. "We need to find Hermione."

* * *

 **Please Review**


	17. Coming clean

**AN: I wanted to adress a review that has been posted a while ago (sorry! I forgot) from Tessitra: why I called it Lust potion Number 5. Well I didn't just want to call it lust potion because in the potter verse a lust potion can be keyed to someone and will make the drinker lust after the one that it's keyed to so I had to come up with another "version" of it. And the number 5 comes from the perfume Chanel nr. 5. My mom had a bottle when I was younger and I just remembered it smelling very nice. So that mystery is solved.**

 **This story is coming to an end. As always the sexscene's that weren't included in this story are in a seperate story called the one shot collection.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione wanted to get this of her chest so she made her mind up and started thinking about how she would start her letters when Harry and Neville came up to her. "Hey Mione, can we talk to you?" Neville gently asked. Hermione nodded and looked up at them. 'They just balance each other so well. I don't know if I could choose just one of them if they asked me. Is that selfish of me? Wanting them and Fred, wanting to be happy for once?'

"Yeah, what's up?" Hermione said as Neville and Harry sat down in the grass next to her. "Is there something going on? Do you want to talk about something?" Harry blurted out, but quickly received a nudge from Neville. "What Harry meant was that we and Fred noticed that you weren't really acting yourself lately. Is something wrong or do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione smiled. 'Yet another example why I need them all. Neville is the sweet and calm one while Fred and Harry are to forward at times. But they pull Neville out of his shell on other occasions.' "Well it isn't bad or something but I want to discuss something with you and Fred. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade this weekend? I mean if McGonagall allows it?"

"Are you sure Mione?" Harry asked, concern clearly written on his face. Hermione nodded. "I'm sure. Just wait a few days until we get to see Fred." Harry reluctantly nodded. Neville put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Let's ask McGonagall and write Fred a short letter."

* * *

The following Saturday the trio made its way down to the village. McGonagall gave her blessing as soon as Hermione asked. She couldn't really come out and say it but Hermione was by far her favourite student, only rivalled by Lilly Potter. So she was always a little more lenient towards Miss Granger.

The boys left the subject alone after that afternoon, but they were both very curious about what was bothering Hermione and why she needed the three of them there to explain it. They came up to the shop and got ushered inside. Fred led them to the back room. "Ok Hermione, tell us."

Hermione was nervous, she was hoping that it would happen but now that she had to confess everything she didn't know how to handle it. She sighed and she was fumbling with her hands. "Ok, I need to confess something. At the beginning of the year, in the train Ginny gave me some potion. It was called Lust Potion number five." Fred looked shocked but Harry and Neville looked confused. "How did she get that?" Fred asked. Hermione shrugged. "Does it matter? What does the potion do is what I want to know." Neville said. Hermione started to blush. "The potion shows you the people that fantasized about you in the last month and even shows them." Hermione became more silent.

Neville and Harry were shocked. Fred blushed and looked down. "So what do we have to do with it?" Harry asked, blushing. Hermione bit her lower lip and blushed harder. "I've seen that all three of you had a fantasy about me. And it made me think of the." Hermione stopped and she didn't know she could go on."

Neville took her hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. "You can tell us Mione." Hermione sighed again. This was harder then she thought. "I had a crush on the three of you during the time I knew you guys. And the potion gave me a bit of courage to dream. To dream that maybe I could have a loving relationship with one of you. But when I thought about it, I couldn't image myself with just one of you. And then" Hermione blushed and bit her lower lip. "Luna told me about the view of the wizarding world on polygamous relationships."

The guys were looking at her. A look of disgust crossed Harry's and Fred's face. Hermione's heart sunk. The only one that wasn't looking at her with disgust was Neville. He looked at her, a calculated look in his eyes.

"Hermione, are you fucking kidding me?" Harry started to shout. "That's just wrong. What? You just wanted us three to be with you not even caring about our feelings? How could you!" Hermione started crying. She knew it had been a risky choice but she couldn't keep herself from happiness any longer. She couldn't stand the looks anymore and just ran out. She ran back towards Hogwarts. She needed Luna. She needed to be with her girls right now.

Harry wanted to race after her but Neville stopped him. "Neville what the hell man?" "Harry sit down please." Neville said. "How could she do this to us?" Harry said, rubbing his hands over his face. "Do what Harry?" Neville said, sounding a bit surprised. "Lie to us like that."

"Lie to us Harry? She didn't lie to us." Neville said. Harry looked around and wanted to see if he had any support with Fred but he just shook his head. "Look Harry, she didn't lie to us. She just told us the truth about her feelings about us and how she came to realise that maybe she wanted more."

"And what about the crap with the multiple relationships?" Harry said, he was feeling worse by the minute. He was hot headed and Hermione was paying the price for it. "I don't know about that." Fred said. Neville walked around. "Look guys, my grandmother was part of a polygamous relationship. The reason that those relationships aren't seen that much these days are because of the wars. Too many people lost their lives and polygamous relationships were broken up. It isn't that common but the magical community doesn't frown upon it. Just tell me guys. Are you feeling something for Hermione?"

Harry shrugged and Fred nodded his head. Harry had to think about it with the new information. "Look guys, Hermione is easy to love and if she still gives me a chance I would love a chance to have a relationship with her. If she needs more people to feel complete or if she is in love with more than one is just something we will deal with. I don't mind sharing her. I heard the stories of my grandmother and the love they shared. She always said that the house was always full of love and laughter."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know why I reacted like that. I just couldn't think clearly. I need time to think." Neville tried to say something but Harry put up his hand. "Look Neville, I know that you love her and I love her too but it's a bit much to process. In the muggle world, you have one partner and that's it. Sure there are people that paint outside the lines but it's never accepted. I need to think if I can do this."

Neville nodded and looked at Fred. "And you?" Fred shrugged. "I mean I love Mione and I wouldn't mind sharing with you guys because I always thought that I would be sharing a bird with George but he has his eyes on someone else. I was just too surprised to react. I mean its Hermione. But if we three are the ones that make her happy, count me in."

Neville smiled at Fred and gave him a pat on his back. "Good man." He turned to look at Harry. "Please consider it. Hermione will never feel whole without us three, so just don't turn it away like that."

Harry nodded. He needed to speak to Padfoot. Now.


	18. Clearing Thoughts

**AN: Couldn't get this chapter just right. I don't like conflicts and don't really know how to write them.**

 **There's just one more chapter + an epilogue after this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione confessed about her feelings to the guys. Harry was looking at her very remorseful but he didn't really try to talk to her. Neville was talking a lot with Harry but when he tried to talk to Hermione, Hermione just sadly shook her head. If Harry wasn't really convinced, she couldn't really talk to Neville without being sad. She needed them all but Harry's reaction still made her feel rejected by all of them, even though Neville didn't look disgusted with her.

Harry decided he needed to talk to Sirius and Remus about this and he couldn't really talk about it using the mirrors. It was a bit more of a personal conversation, that's why he waited for the weekend to meet up with them in the Three Broomsticks. Sirius made sure their conversation was private by reserving one of the private rooms upstairs.

"Ok pup, tell us what's wrong." Sirius shut the door behind them. Remus gave Harry a butter beer and sat right in front of him. Harry fiddled with his fingers. _'How can I talk to them about it? They will chew me out!'_

"I had or actually I'm still having a fight with Hermione." Remus and Sirius tried to answer but Harry pleaded for them to let him talk. "Look I know that I'm not being a good friend. But she startled me. I was so sorry when I fully realized what I've done."

"What was the fight about?" Remus asked. He couldn't really imagine a fight between Harry and Hermione lasting so long.

Harry sighed. "Hermione asked me, Neville and Fred to meet her at Hogsmeade last weekend. She told us that she got a potion called Lust potion number 5 in her possession. Fred definitely knew it because he raised his eyebrows so I knew it couldn't have been good. She told us that the potion made the drinker aware of the people that have been fantasizing about you." Remus and Sirius looked surprised and Remus looked a bit bashful. Harry decided not to comment about it and just finish his story.

"She then told us that she liked our fantasy the best. I didn't know what to think I mean I was really ashamed that Hermione knew I was thinking about her like that but then she told us that she wanted a relationship with the three of us. At that moment I just couldn't believe how she could ask that of us. Muggles don't have more than one partner she knows that. And I'm ashamed to say that I just couldn't keep my mouth shut and I freaked a little. But Neville told me that it wasn't that weird for the wizarding community. And now I'm really ashamed of how I treated Hermione. I should have trusted her like I always do. She would never do anything to hurt me or the other guys."

Sirius walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. "Look pup. What you did and how you reacted wasn't the best way to react. And I see that you are really suffering from it. But why didn't you just talk to Hermione?"

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't really convinced when Neville said it so I needed to do my research first. I needed to talk to you guys too. I know I need to talk to Hermione. I miss her so much and this made me think. If sharing her with Fred and Neville to have her in my life again, I'm prepared to try."

Remus smiled. "Just talk to her cub and explain your concerns and thoughts. Knowing our Hermione she knows what you are thinking about. Maybe she had the same ideas and concerns before she finally talked to you guys about it."

Harry nodded his head. "Why were you guys actually so surprised when I talked about the potion?" He asked.

Remus blushed. "What do you mean, cub?"

"I'm talking about this. Remus is blushing and Sirius is weirdly silent. Is there a possibility that she has seen you guys?" Harry asked, his thoughts wandering off. But he shook his head as to stop his thoughts from going too far.

"Well pup, to be honest. We are certain that Hermione will have seen us, both."

"But you guys are gay?" Harry said, very confused.

"We are but we were talking a few weeks ago about who we would bring into the folds if we had to. We aren't going to act on this but we just came to the conclusion that if we had to bring someone into the fold we would ask the Brightest witch of our age to join us."

Harry groaned. "Oh god, I just hope I get this out of my head."

Sirius couldn't stop himself and started laughing. Remus tried to scold Sirius but his smile grew and couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

* * *

Hermione still wasn't feeling so good. She knew Harry was going to be the hardest one to convince giving the relationship between the four of them a chance but still his reaction really hurt her. She hadn't talked to him for like a week. It was the longest they ever went without talking.

Luna and Ginny were very supportive but it wasn't the same. The door to the Head dorm creaked softly. "How are you doing?" Luna asked before she made her way into the room and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"I still feel bad. I mean I miss them so much. Neville has been trying so hard to talk to me but it had been a bit hard to talk to him when Harry was always around."

Luna nodded her head and patted Hermione's hand. "It hasn't been easy with Harry's reaction, isn't it?" Hermione nodded. "Maybe talking to his godfather and Professor Lupin will ease his mind. I think Harry is finding it hard to believe that there isn't any prejudice against polygamy in the wizarding world because pure bloods hate everything they can't understand. But tell Harr when he comes to his senses that polygamy gives more powerful children and that will help him come to terms about it."

Hermione looked confused but still nodded her head. _'This is not the time to doubt Luna.'_ Luna patted Hermione's hand once again.

"Don't give up on Harry, I'm sure he'll come round soon enough. He's too curious and loves you too much not to give it a try. You picked the three most loyal and loving men out of the ones that fantasised about you. Just keep believing that they will know what to do."

Luna skipped out of the room and the first time in a week, Hermione didn't need to drag herself out of bed. _'Luna's right. I needed a couple of weeks to be sure. I need to give Harry the same amount of time. I just hope he talks to me again.'_

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	19. Let's talk!

**AN: There will be an epilogue soon.**

* * *

After that Hogsmeade weekend, Harry tried to find a way to speak to Hermione but he didn't know how. In all those years he and Hermione never really fought before. He really hurt her and he didn't really know how to fix it. He turned to Neville for advice. "Look Harry what do you want me to say? You really hurt her. You need to show her that she still means the world to you and that you want to be with her eventhough it means sharing her." Harry sighed. Neville was right. "Can you help me with surprising her?" Neville smiled and nodded. They needed to talk to Fred, immediately. Hedwig made her way to Hogsmeade later that evening.

Hermione got a little letter at breakfast the next day. The owl didn't look familiar so Hermione weaved her wand in an intracite pattern to see if there were any curses or jinxes tied to the letter. It came back safe. She slowly opened the letter. "Dearest Hermione, would you meet us at the twins shop around noon? McGonnagal already gave her permission. We want to talk about our latest conversation." The three guys signed their names at the end of the parchment. Hermione tried not to hope too much but it was hard not to. ' _Did that mean that Harry changed his mind? Or was he still disgusted about the idea of being with me and two others?'_

Hermione sighed and made sure she looked presentable before she made her way down to Hogsmeade. It wasn't really crowded. There were a few other seventh years there that waved at her or made time for a little chat. Her hands were sweaty when she saw Fred talking to Harry and Neville. They smiled when they heard the little bell at the door tingle.

Hermione smiled back. ' _This is a good sign? I hope...'_ Fred took the three of them to the appartment above the store. Hermione felt so nervous, she was regretting eating that full English breakfast earlier. "You guys wanted to speak to me?" Hermione said, cursing herself for sounding so nervous. But apparently she wasn't the only one. The moment they entered the apartment Harry started to pace and Fred couldn't keep his hands from going through his hair. It looked like it was electrocuted.

Neville took Hermione's hand and lead her to the couch. "Harry here wanted to tell you something." Neville looked at Harry as he wanted to say 'come on get on with it'. Harry stopped pacing and exhaled. "Hermione I want to first start out with apologizing. I was an asshole. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean you would never do something to hurt me or embarrass me. I was just surprised. But I shouldn't have worked it out on you. I should have listened, liked you always do. It was the crappiest few days I went through, I wanted to talk to you so much and I couldn't, well not really." Harry said softly.

Hermione tried to tell him it was ok. That everything was forgiven and forgotten but Harry didn't really give her time to respond. "I really thought hard about what you said. I talked to Sirius and Remus and they helped me just coming to terms. I mean the wizarding world is against everything that's unusual. And then they are so open about a polygamous relationship. I couldn't wrap my head around it. But putting the not getting the magical world aside, I was just so embarrassed when I found out you knew that I fantasized about you. And I guess I was not the only one." Neville and Fred nodded their head slightly. Hermione blushed a little harder. _'I didn't really think about them being embarrassed. Fantasies are still a little personal so maybe I should have thought of it.'_

Neville was the one to break the silence. "It was embarrassing but the three of us are glad you confronted us about it. Because we wouldn't have had the courage to tell you our feelings. Maybe in a year or so we would have been ready or maybe we would have never told you. But this actually forced the issue a bit. And we are glad it did." Hermione looked kind of surprised with that confession.

Fred smiled at her and grabbed one of her hands. "We've talked it over and are willing to give this a try. All three of us are in love with you Hermione, not just lust. We really want to try this for you. If you still want us?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she nodded. She didn't know who to hug first or even to kiss first. Fred quickly took action and pulled her closer against her. Giving her enough time to pull away before pressing his lips softly on hers. Neville came closer and took over. Fred's eyes glazed over a little bit. Harry chuckled softly before Hermione turned to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione reached up and pressed her lips on his. Harry smiled against her lips and pulled her a bit closer. This was the start of something beautiful.


	20. Epilogue

**AN: finally the epilogue. There is room for another epilogue. But at the moment I'll leave it at this. Hope you like this little nugget of fluffyness. So I want to thank you all for reading this story and reviewing.**

* * *

Hermione's gown glittered in the twinkling candlelight. Soft music was playing as Fred spun her around. But she felt herself getting swept up into someone else's arms. Neville grinned and it made Hermione chuckle. She laid her check against his shoulder. Neville placed a soft kiss on her hair. "I will have to spin you into Harry's arms soon though." Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"You'll get your own private dance soon." Hermione chuckled. Neville smiled and pulled her a little closer to his chest. But all too soon she got spun away from Neville into Harry's waiting arms. His boyish smirk made her smile. She softly placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her soft touch which made Hermione smile.

It had been a hard couple of years. The four of them made it work but they had their bumps and struggles along the way. After Hermione, Neville and Harry graduated Hogwarts they tried living together but that didn't really work out. They decided then that living together was a little too fast. Even though they had been going out since the beginning of the school year but still living together with four persons at once was a weird experience.

So Hermione started to live with Remus and Sirius before they tried to experiment again with living together with the three men. Now they had been living together for three years and they finally found their own routine.

Harry kissed Hermione's nose, breaking her train of thoughts. "Are you happy?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Of course I am. I love all my husbands. I can finally say my husbands and I hope they will love the new addition to our family." Hermione bit her lower lip, hoping Harry didn't shout it out.

Harry looked shocked. "Are … are you serious?" He asked, his eyes wandering down to her still flat stomach.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "It's still early but I really am."

"And whose is it?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione closer against him.

"I don't know. But does it matter?" Hermione asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"Of course not my love. I was just wandering. I will love every child that will run around our house. Even though it wouldn't be really mine. It took me a long time to really cope with sharing you but I love you so much and Neville and Fred are like my brothers. I love our little family and I'm glad it's finally official." Harry planted a soft kiss on her lips as the music died down and the crowd clapped. Hermione smirked and winked at Neville and Fred, who were standing at the side of the dance floor.

Before Neville could steal her away, George swept her up into a tight hug. "Thank you for making Fred happy." He kissed her cheek as he sat her back down.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. George had been their biggest supporter from the get go when all the others had been sceptic. Mrs Weasley didn't really want Fred to be a part of Hermione's Scarlet woman Harem like she called it. In the beginning it really made it hard for Fred to still speak with his mother. He just didn't understand why she was so against him finding love with someone she thought of as a daughter.

Now Mrs. Weasley had calmed down and finally accepted the strange relationship, everything wasn't like it used to be. Hermione still felt a little hurt about how she reacted in the beginning but she decided to do her best for Fred to forgive and forget.

Neville stole her away for his own little dance as Harry and Fred stood next to each other, watching them. Harry softly said to Fred. "Now we are finally a family and apparently it isn't just the four of us already."

Fred looked a little shocked before he swept Harry up into a manly hug. And apparently Hermione told Neville, judging from the manly shout that came from the dance floor. Hermione smiled and felt at peace. They still had a long road ahead of them but their adventure was just beginning.


End file.
